fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yen'fay/Awakening Quotes
Chapter Quotes Chapter 18 Vs. Chrom * Chrom: General Yen'fay. * Yen'fay: Aye, that is the name. What would you have of me, Ylissean? * Chrom: I would ask why a famed swordmaster would sell his honor to Walhart. * Yen'fay: ...That is not your concern. * Chrom: ...Are you truly your sister's brother? She is a principled woman. Even knowing Walhart's strength, she has fought on valiantly. Are you so deluded as to genuinely consider her your enemy? Or are you simply afraid of your master? * Yen'fay: Afraid...? Yes, fear plays its part, that I cannot deny. * Chrom: ...You admit it, then? You are craven! * Yen'fay: I did not say it was fear for my life. That my reasons exist is not cause to explain them all to strangers. * Chrom: If there's honor left in you, say it now. You could still join us... * Yen'fay: The bones have been thrown, lad. All that remains is to see where they fall. * Chrom: So be it. Defeated by Chrom * Yen'fay: Hrrgh! Nngh... * Chrom: Whatever your reasons joining them, there must have been another answer... * Yen'fay: Some quandaries in this world... have...no...proper answer... Vs. Say'ri * Say'ri: Brother. I won't ask you why... We are well beyond that point now. I will speak it plain: I cannot forgive you, and neither can I let you live. * Yen'fay: I've asked you for nothing, Sister, least of all your forgiveness. * Say'ri: But you will have my justice, like it or no! You, who stood by in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages were razed and fields burned, you watched but said nothing... When Father and Mother were murdered—you said nothing! Nothing, before you ran to the arms of the one man responsible for all of it! Your silence was deafening. Maddening. Even now...have you nothing to say?! * Yen'fay: ...... * Say'ri: Damn you, Yen'fay! Then I will make your sword answer for you! Draw your blade, and let it sing your final words! Defeated by Say'ri * Yen'fay: Say'ri... You have grown... so strong... * Say'ri: ...Do...do you mock me? I have seen your best swordplay...that was not it. You went easy on me...but why? * Yen'fay: What I could not tell you in life... I say with my death... * Say'ri: But, Yen'fay... * Yen'fay: You have found...strong comrades... I no longer need fear for you... ...I die...in peace... * Say'ri: Yen'fay, wait! What do you mean? Why?! Don't leave me with more silence—not this time! Yen'fay! Event Tile *"...An item?" (item) *"...These are the times that try a man's soul, sure as any forge's flames." (exp) *"...I have trained more, though one can never train enough." (Weapon exp) Relationship Event Tile Asking - Normal *"The quiet after battle dulls the wits. How do you keep your mind clear?" (free time) *"'Tis good to see you in high spirits, friend. Have you been trusted with a secret?" (happy) *"Dreams give us purpose and the power to do the impossible. What are yours?" (dreams) *"The opposition has grown stronger. We ought join our might in the days to come. (team up) Replying - Normal *"I train lest I overthink my troubles...but I ought help out more with army affairs." (free time) *"Nay. But today's meditation has cleared my mind of all negative thoughts." (happy) *"I dream of rebuilding Chon'sin in whatever role I can. This time she shall know no war." (dreams) *"Aye, 'twould delight me to offer what aid I can." (team up) Asking - Married *"Robin, you are my sun. Swear to me that you shall never set." (promise) *"You are lovely, Robin, and let no other man who looks upon you question it." (compliment) *"I love you, Robin. I must say it for fear this be my final chance." (love) *"Robin, something is poking out of your satchel. Might I see it?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I would never give you cause to grieve. Do not mistake me for the Yen'fay of this world." (promise) *"If you see me that way, then I am fortunate, for you are the lovely one to behold." (compliment) *"I love you as well. I will protect you whatever the cost." (love) *"'Tis a special vulnerary capable of healing any wound. I was saving it for you..." (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, prithee practice with your father. Do you have the makings of a swordsman?" (train) *"How fare ye, Morgan? You must not push yourself hard on the battlefield." (concern) *"Morgan, allow me to provide for you. Name any object that you desire." (gift) *"Morgan, since I am to be your father, could you tell me more of the future?" (story) Replying - Child *"Aye, a sound suggestion. I was beginning to get a bit rusty." (train) *"Peace, child. I will be all right." (concern) *"Nay, you are no burden to me. You are my precious son." (gift) *"Hmm... I will speak more of my past when the time is right. I still need time to sort through the choices and the mistakes I have made. ...Easy now. You did not offend. You simply remind me that I must do better." (story) Asking - Say'ri *"Say'ri, fight with me in the coming battle! We will triumph over our foes together." (team up) *"That is a lovely smile you wear, Say'ri. Does it please you to fight alongside me again?" (happy) *"The quiet after battle dulls the wits. How do you keep your mind clear, Say'ri?" (free time) Replying - Say'ri *"I dream of rebuilding Chon'sin in whatever role I can. As do you, no doubt." (dreams) *"Naught would please me more. If only we could have done it sooner..." (team up) *"Joining this army has lifted the burden from my heart. ...As has my reunion with you." (happy) *"I fear I am too often left alone with my thoughts. I ought to help out more instead." (free time) Level Up *"I fight on for you, Say'ri." (6+ stats up) *"Potential hides where we least expect it." (4-5 stats up) *"This blade feels all the keener now." (2-3 stats up) *"Alas, I have made scant progress..." (0-1 stat up) *"So even a dead man can surpass the living..." (0-1 stats up while most stats are capped) Class Change *"What trickery is this?" Armorer *"I need nothing fancy. Any old items will do." (buying) *"Aye, help yourself. These are naught but objects." (selling) *"Mercy, Robin. My weapon could use work." (forging) Barracks Alone *"I wonder...what were my last thoughts as I left this world..." (misc.) *"The day has proven to favor me. My blade sings songs I feared forgotten." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morrow, Robin. Back from your rounds?" (morning) *"Doing your rounds, Robin?" (midday) *"Evening, Robin. Finishing up your rounds?" (evening) *"Well met, Robin. It comforts me to know you are looking after us." (night) *"It's your birthday today, Robin? May it a happy one." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Well met, Robin. 'Tis a fine morning." (morning) *"Well met, Robin. Have you made plans for the day?" (midday) *"Well met, Robin. The night is upon us." (evening) *"Well met, Robin. May your sleep be free of trouble." (night) *"A very happy birthday to you, Robin." (birthday) Roster The former Chon'sin dynast, but not the Yen'fay who died in the volcano; like Lucina, he hails from the future. Earnest and meditative to a fault, he longs to protect his sister Say'ri. The best under high temperatures. Born on July 23rd. Help Description A former dynast of Chon'sin with a solemn, mossy demeanor. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Have faith." *"We fight together." *"I am by your side" *"A challenger." *"Test your limits." *"We are stronger." *"Trust in me." *"Clear your mind." *"Victory is close." *"We will not falter." Dual Guard *"You are safe." *"Alright." Dual Strike *"I have you now." *"One more!" *"You are weak!" *"Now me!" *"En garde!" Critical *"Here comes judgment!" *"And now, we clash!" *"Begone!" *"Your time is short!" Defeated Enemy *"Fool." **sigh* *"A life wasted." *"Ehhh..." *"It had to be done." *"Hmm." *"Feeble." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Many thanks." *"Thank you" *"Fine work." Defeated By Player *"Such...strength..." Defeated By Enemy *"Fie, alas..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote